Hydraulically operable release arrangements are disclosed, for example, in DE-OS 2217943. In this known arrangement, cracks can form in the folded regions of the roll membrane, if they collapse under pressure conditions, for example, in the assembly or disassembly of the release arrangement.
In accordance with the disclosure of DE-GM 1952266, folding bellows of an articulated seal are supported by a spring or the like. This arrangement has the disadvantage, however, that the spring lightly rubs on the bellows, thereby minimizing the usefulness of the arrangement as a result of the wear on the bellows.